


The Marvelous Smashing Adventures of Flapjack

by WilliamButlerBaits



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamButlerBaits/pseuds/WilliamButlerBaits
Summary: After a marvelous mistake by Master Hand, Flapjack, K'nuckles and Bubbie depart on a smashing adventure to the Smash Manor. Oneshot
Kudos: 3





	The Marvelous Smashing Adventures of Flapjack

**Storm-A-Long Harbor**

**The Pier**

**8:37AM**

"Delivery."

"Huh?" was all Bubbie could muster out, her blue eyelids slowly opening up to see the world anew and the Postman that stood beneath her on the planks of the pier. 

"You heard me whale," The monochrome dressed Postman said again in the same monotone voice, "a delivery, envelope for Mr Captain K’nuckles?"

_ "K’nuckles again?" _ Bubbie thought as her drenched mouth opened up to become yet again another makeshift post box,  _ "Ugh." _

"Just throw it in there." 

xxx

K’nuckles was in a slumber, his head resting on the foot of Bubbie's tongue before he felt a soft twinge on his cranium as the envelope whacked it on it's way in.

It wasn't enough to wake him, but it was enough to gain his apprentice's interest as he tiptoed over him to pick up the saliva stained envelope.

"Bubbie what's this?" Flapjack spoke aloud, his eyes drawn to the symbol that was crested upon the red wax seal that held it all together. It was a circle, but slashed vertically and horizontally into 4 unequal pieces.

"It's for K’nuckles baby," Bubbie murmured as she watched boats drifting in the sea outside, "don't pay it no mind."

But he did. Flapjack turned the envelope around and saw it was indeed addressed to K’nuckles, but it was from a sender he'd never heard spoken of on Storm-A-Long Harbor. Nor had he ever heard of the company he represented, of the town the letter was from or the country either.

_ From: _

_ Master Hand _

_ Smash Bros Productions _

_ Smashville  _

_ Nintendo _

"Smash...Bros?" Flapjack said puzzled, "Hey captain, what's Sma-"

"Gimme that!" K’nuckles shouted as he awakened, swiping the invitation from Flapjack, his cold wooden hands already beginning to tear furiously at the drenched parchment envelope from all directions.

"K’NUCKLES!" Bubbie snapped, her sassy voice echoing all around them in the cave of her mouth, "YOU BETTER NOT BE HASSLING THAT BOY!"

"Yeah whatever blubber breath..." K’nuckles murmured as he broke the red wax seal and unclasped the soaked letter that was sealed within. His old seafaring eyes peered over the delicate writing quickly, taking in the messaging long before the ink turned into an indecipherable black smudge and his one way ticket out of Storm-A-Long Harbor was lost forever.

"Well what is it?" Flapjack asked curiously, as his head perked up around Knuckles shoulder, only able to catch the slightest glimpses of the black ink text.

"It's an...invitation." K’nuckles replied dumbfounded.

"An invitation?" Bubbie said skeptically as her arms crossed and (nonexistent) eyebrows raised, "now what pirates were you mingling with again Knuck-"

"Shush," K’nuckles whispered back angrily, "it's not an invitation to any meetings, it's an invitation to a tournament."

Flapjack and Bubbie turned quiet. Neither of them had heard of any tournaments happening on the harbor, nor could they recall one ever being hosted on it. Storm-A-Long Harbor was to resign to it's fate as a drifting Purgatory on the sea for any tournament to come along and raise life upon it. 

K’nuckles read off the message, "Dear Captain Knuckles, you have been invited to take part in the fifth Smash Bros tournament, a gathering of the greatest heroes and villains from across the Multiverse..."

"From across the MULTIVERSE?" Flapjack chimed in excitedly, "Captain they must've heard about your adventures across the seven seas!"

K’nuckles paused to soak in the flattery, then continued, "The winner of this tournament will be granted one wish from the hosts upon their victory. All lodgings and catering will be prov-"

"CAPTAIN," Flapjack screamed, pouncing upon K’nuckles crooked blue neck, "WE HAVE TO GO WE HAVE TO!"

Bubbie held her tongue and said nothing.  _ "This is beginning to sound more and more like that cartoon criss-cross we got ourselves into years ago." _ She thought amid the roughhousing that was occurring around in her mouth.

"WOULD YOU GET OFF ME YOU RABID KID?" K’nuckles shouted amid deep breaths, "I NEED TO TICK THE BOX IN ORDER TO COM-"

Too late. Flapjack quickly reached past K’nuckles scar ridden face and drew a tick sign with his finger upon the letter, before it immediately dispersed into smoke and ash upon completion. White lightning suddenly emerged from all around them, twisting and turning and curving around before an orb began to take form in the midst of Bubbie's mouth.

"Captain what the heck is that?!" Flapjack screamed, only barely able to hear his voice over the piercing, shrill noises that emitted from the ominous white orb, it's static power almost divine in the eyes of the young adventurer.

"It's a teleporter Flapjack!" K’nuckles roared back as he held his hat firmly down before it could be blown away by the 

"A tele-what K’nuckles?" Bubbie croaked out, her voice squeamish from the heartburn that w

"A TELEPORTER," K’nuckles shouted again, "I SAW THEM IN DEXTER'S LABORATORY YEARS AGO!"

The orbs power neared its completion as the last of lightning gathered together within it. Almost as on command, the orb shattered into thousands of pieces as lightning dispersed from it in all directions.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" K’nuckles yelled one last time before he, Flapjack and Bubbie were enshrouded by the endless abyss of light.

xxx

**Smash Mansion**

**Smashville**

**19:37PM**

He'd been there on the mansion’s porch for 20 minutes, but with Sonic as company the time for Master Hand went as quickly as the speed of his legendary companion.

"He should've arrived by now," Master Hand remarked, “Are you sure that he’s not alone protecting the Master Emerald anymore?” 

“Not since he led the resistance against Egghead,” Sonic replied grinning, “now’s he’s go-”

**CRASH!**

Master Hand and Sonic immediately saw the source of the noise in the distance, a blue whale had only suddenly emerged out of thin air and crashed into the lake that surrounded the Island upon the Mansion was built.

Amidst the screams and cries and confusion that came with the after effects of interplanetary travel, the two of them could hear one voice beginning to berate another as the shock and toil around them seceded from their bodies.

  
  


Master Hand and Sonic turned around to face each other.

"Oh dear, it looks like I’ve made a mistake."


End file.
